El amor de una madre
by Tasha Turner
Summary: [Songfic] Una mujer llora junto a la cama en la que reposa su hijo, moribundo, con unas vendas en torno a su cuerpo reteniendo la hemorragia que consume sus fuerzas. Hasta que él le suplica algo que descolocará totalmente los esquemas de sus vidas.


_**"El amor de una madre"**_

Aún no puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo. Te veo ahí, tumbado sobre la cama, malherido, y siento cómo una terrible angustia sacude mi alma, una agonía al verte así. Tan frágil, tan indefenso...

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y un temblor sacude mis piernas. Me apoyo en la pared, tratando de no caer.

Contraigo el rostro en un gesto de dolor y me llevo las manos al rostro, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras recorro con la mirada tu cuerpo.

Unas vendas rodean tu torso desnudo, tus ojos están cerrados, una mascarilla te ayuda a respirar. Pareces sumido en un sueño profundo y apacible, pero yo sé que no es así.

Tu aspecto es casi aterrador.

Tu rostro se refleja pálido y demacrado. Unas ojeras adornan tus ojos. Estás muy delgado, con aspecto de no haber comido en varias semanas. Tu piel es casi translúcida, puedo ver con claridad, bajo ella, las venas que recorren tu cuerpo.

Me acerco y me siento en una silla, a tu lado. Agarro tu mano, la que se encuentra más próxima a la mía, y la aprieto con suavidad.

De repente, abres los ojos. Unos ojos grises de mirada triste, que reflejan un brillo de calma y serenidad, contrastando con el estado en que te encuentras. Me miras con dulzura y me sonríes tristemente observando mi rostro, y yo trato de hacer lo mismo, sin apenas conseguirlo.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por mis mejillas. Me las recojo con el dorso de la mano y contengo varias de ellas, que luchan por escapar de mis párpados.

Acerco mi otra mano y acaricio con ternura tu cabello platino, que cae elegantemente hacia los lados, mientras me aprietas la mano con fuerza y te quedas simplemente así, contemplándome.

_Mírales_

_Sólo un ciego no puede ver_

_las palabras de amor_

_a través de su mirada_

De repente tu rostro se contrae en un gesto de dolor y te oigo toser con brusquedad. Rápidamente te incorporo, con cuidado, y te acerco un pañuelo a los labios.

Finalmente, te calmas y te tumbas de nuevo, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Observo el pañuelo arrugado y mi corazón comienza a latir apresuradamente. Nerviosa examino la mancha de color escarlata que se dibuja sobre el papel. Sangre.

Arrojo el pañuelo a una papelera que hay a mi lado y me vuelvo hacia ti, intentando mostrarme tranquila.

Te acaricio el rostro, estás ardiendo. Te mueves inquieto en la cama, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de dolor.

Miro hacia la mesita que hay junto a tu cama. Sobre ella hay una vendas y un cubo con agua. Me levanto y, agarrando una de las vendas, la sumergo en el agua, hasta empaparla, y escurriendola un poco, te la coloco con suavidad sobre la frente.

De repente, te sacudes con fuerza, y antes de que pueda retirarme, me coges de los brazos, con extremada fuerza. Apoyas tu cabeza en mi estómago, profiriendo alaridos de dolor.

_El dolor _

_atenaza al joven corazón_

_ella le da su amor_

_pero eso no le basta_

Con los nervios a flor de piel y con lágrimas de nuevo, te cogo de los brazos alarmada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Draco¡¿Qué tienes!.

Alzas la cabeza y me miras, asustado, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, tu rostro comienza a palidecerse aún más.

-Duele...- susurras con esfuerzo.

De repente, tus gritos cesan y te desplomas sobre mí, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Draco¡Draco!- grito zarandeandote ligeramente, pero no respondes.

Vuelvo a dejarte sobre la cama y corro rápidamente hacia la puerta. La abro estrepitósamente y grito, implorando ayuda:

-¡Un médico por favor¡Un médico!.

Varias enfermeras y un interno se vuelven hacia mi y se acercan corriendo hacia la habitación. Yo me aparto con brusquedad y me pego a la pared, donde permanezco llorando asustada.

El médico coloca una mano sobre tu cuello y grita:

-¡No respira¡hay que reanimarle!.

Observo la escena, como paralizada. Me siento impotente, no sé que hacer. No puedo hacer nada para no perderte.

Una enfermera se aproxima y le entrega unas placas al médico, que las coloca sobre tu pecho.

-¡Descarga a 65!- ordena con un grito- Uno.. dos...

Yo vuelvo la cabeza, incapaz de contemplar lo que está apunto de suceder y aprieto los ojos con fuerza, sollozando angustiada.

Estás echado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, como lo estabas cuando yo entré a verte. Respiras entrecortadamente. Estás vivo.

Al final, los médicos consiguieron reanimarte en el último momento, cuando ya creí que me abandonabas.

Llevas en ese estado más de tres horas, y aún no sabemos cuando despertarás.

Hace una hora los médicos te quitaron las vendas. Cada vez que lo hacen de las heridas de tu cuerpo vuelve a emanar sangre, a borbotones.

La maldición que te ha dejado en este estado impide que tus heridas se curen con normalidad. Los médicos no consiguen encontrar la manera de que dejes de sangrar.

La vía que te han puesto en el brazo te proporciona un suero, capaz de retener la hemorragia, pero no de frenarla. Pues cada vez que se acaba, vuelves a sangrar de nuevo.

Me encuentro sentada en una silla, mirándote fijamente, con un pañuelo arrugado en mis manos, como hipnotizada.

De repente, sin previo aviso, comienzas a retorcerte sobre la cama, apretando los dientes en un gesto de dolor y frunciendo el ceño. Ladeas la cabeza con rapidez y sacudes los brazos.

Me acerco e intento despertarte con suavidad, para alejarte de la pesadilla que te consume, pero cuando lo consigo, la pesadilla se vuelve aún peor.

Mientras duermes no eres capaz de sentir el dolor que atraviesa tu cuerpo, te encuentras en un estado de paz y calma. Al despertarte, la agonía que te consume es casi insoportable.

Me llamas, con una voz susurrante y enfermiza:

-Mamá.. Mamá...

Me acerco hacia ti y te acaricio el rostro, intentando tranquilizarte.

-Estoy aquí, tranquilo...

-Duele...

Aprieto los labios y dejo escapar nuevas lágrimas. La vista se me nubla unos momentos hasta que parpadeo y estas comienzan una carrera irrefrenable a través de mis mejillas.

-Ya lo se, cariño...- susurro entristecida, sin poder hacer nada por ti, tan sólo acariciarte- lo sé...

-Ayúdame Mamá... ayúdame...

Te contemplo angustiada, estás temblando. Me miras con unos ojos implorantes que me atraviesan el alma.

_Y le pidió_

_que acabara pronto con todo el dolor_

_que su alma aguantaba_

Si pudiera hacerlo... lo haría, mil veces me cambiaría por ti... Ojalá pudiera ayudarte.

Ojalá fuera yo la que sufriera aquella terrible agonía, la que delirase a causa de la alta fiebre, la que tuviese los pulmones encharcados, la que perdiera varios litros de sangre en tan sólo segundos...

-Chsss- sólo soy capaz de intentar calmarte, de darte cariño y tratar de aliviarte, aunque no sirva de nada- no pasa nada, cariño.. intenta no moverte, voy a buscar al doctor para que te de algo¿de acuerdo?.

Me incorporo con cuidado, pero me coges de la mano y me retienes. Me miras con ojos suplicantes, una mirada que me desgarra por dentro y me inunda el alma de tristeza.

-Voy a pedirle al doctor que te de algo para el dolor, tranquilo, vuelvo enseguida- intento explicarme, pero tú niegas con la cabeza.

Te rodeo el rostro con ambas manos, observándote con ternura. Estás tan caliente...

-Será sólo un segundo, tesoro...

De repente, comienzas a llorar. Apenas unas lágrimas silenciosas...

Me agacho y planto un suave beso en tu mejilla, dispuesta a acudir ante el doctor, tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que sufras, no puedo seguir viéndote así sin poder hacer nada.

Me incorporo, alejándome con rapidez, intentando no mirarte, porque si lo hiciera no sería capaz de dejarte aquí sólo.

Pero algo me detiene...

Pronuncias con voz suplicante unas palabras. El simple hecho de oirlas sacude mi corazón y lo desgarra en mil pedazos. Me vuelvo hacia ti, con lágrimas en los ojos y te contemplo, extrañada.

Sigues llorando y vuelves a repetirlas. Me siento cómo si miles de puñales se clavasen en mi alma.

-Mátame...

-Qué..- susurro incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Mátame.. por favor.

_Él decidió _

_que la madre que una vez vida le dio _

_ahora se la quitara _

Niego con la cabeza, incapaz de articular alguna frase. Sigues mirandome, con ojos suplicantes.

¡Dios mío¿cómo me pides eso?... Si eres lo único bueno en mi vida... Lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante... No puedo hacerlo... ¿cómo puedes pensar que lo haría?.

Finalmente, me doy la vuelta, y antes de que digas nada, me apresuro y salgo por la puerta, cerrándola tras de mi.

Me rodeo con los brazos alrededor de mi estómago, y con la cabeza gacha paso cruzando el pasillo hasta llegar al servicio. Una enfermera se acerca a mi y me pregunta si necesito algo, pero yo paso de largo, sin hablarle y sin mirarla siquiera.

Al llegar, cierro la puerta. No quiero que nadie me encuentre, y me avasalle a preguntas. Quiero estar sola.

Me apoyo contra la pared y me deslizo suavemente, hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo. Me abrazo a mis rodillas y comienzo a llorar. Al principio en silencio, hasta que siento que la agonía me consume y que un grito se agolpa en mi pecho, deseando liberarse. Hasta que no puedo retenerlo más...

_El dolor _

_también era su dolor _

_sin poder ayudar _

_a un hijo que se ahogaba _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento, señora Malfoy, pero la verdad es que todos los intentos están siendo inútiles... Si no encontramos la cura pronto, su hijo morirá.

Estas palabras caen como un chorro de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo. El médico me ha llamado y me está informando de todo acerca de tu estado.

La posibilidad de que puedas dejarme me sacude por dentro.

Intento recuperarme y con la mayor entereza posible pregunto:

-Y¿no se puede hacer nada por ese dolor que le provocan las heridas?.

El médico niega con la cabeza, entristecido.

-Pero... el suero... parece que funciona, retiene la hemorragia...

-El suero está comenzando a fallar, cada vez pierde más sangre. Si sigue así, se desangrará irremediablemente y morirá.

Pero yo no atiendo a razones, me acerco hacia él y sigo insistiéndole.

-¿Y la fiebre¿no hay algún remedio para bajársela?.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Yo agacho la cabeza, abatida y resignada. Él apoya una mano en mi hombro, intentando reconfortarme, y luego se marcha.

Me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta de la habitación.

Estás tumbado sobre la cama, igual que desde hace tres semanas, cuando comenzó esta agonía. Sigues pálido, demacrado, tu piel es igual o incluso más translúcida. Tienes un paño sobre la frente, nuevas vendas rodean tu torso. Estás tan débil...

Me acerco hacia ti, estás retorciéndote y balbuceas algo sin sentido. Te toco la frente, estás ardiendo... la fiebre aumenta por momentos.

De repente, sin esperarlo, me miras. Una mirada débil, sin fuerzas.

-Mamá...- susurras con esfuerzo, tragando saliva.

Te sonrío, intentando poner todo mi empeño en ello.

-Estoy aquí, cariño.

-Casi no puedo verte...- susurras acercando tu mano hacia mi rostro.

Derramo nuevas lágrimas de tristeza ante esta última revelación. Me siento incapaz de tenerme en pie, pero sigo a tu lado, y te sujeto la mano con fuerza, apenas puedes corresponderme.

-No te preocupes, los médicos están buscando la cura, no tardarán...- digo intentando tranquilizarme, a pesar de lo que los médicos hayan dicho, no quiero darme por vencida... Necesito creerlo.

Pero... Niegas con la cabeza, despacio.

-No... no lo conseguirán...

-Sí, lo harán, tesoro- le confirmo intentando convencerle- saldrás de esta...

-No... voy a morir...

Cierro los ojos, deseando que dejes de hablar, que no vuelvas a pronunciar aquellas palabras tan hirientes, tan dolorosas.

-Te curarás, Draco... Te curarás- afirmo intentando esta vez convencerme a mí misma.

-No me queda mucho...

-No digas eso...

-Mamá... no quiero sufrir más.

Estas palabras son casi peores que el hecho de oirte escuchar que quieres abandonarme... Que no quieres seguir viviendo.

Me levanto y vuelvo a sentarme, sobre tu cama, te apoyas sobre mi pecho y yo te abrazo de manera protectora. Te acaricio el pelo con ternura, sintiendo el calor que desprendes, y planto un suave beso en tu frente.

Fuera, el sol comienza a desaparecer por el horizonte. Otro día llega a su fin... Un dia de sufrimiento y angustia para ti... Y otro nuevo comienza... Uno que será, con seguridad, aún peor.

Con estos últimos pensamientos, caigo rendida a tu lado, vencida por el sueño...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A medianoche, despierto sobresaltada. Te estremeces a mi lado, sacudiéndote ligeramente, balbuceando.

Lo comprendo al instante... es una nueva sacudida de dolor.

De repente noto algo frío empapando mi falda. Bajo la cabeza y observo aterrorizada lo que ocurre. De tus heridas comienza a brotar sangre, de manera incontrolable, empapando las sábanas.

Me alejo asustada. No paras de sacudirte. De tus labios comienza también a brotar un hilo de sangre.

-Draco... no, Draco- susurro desolada llevandome las manos al rostro.

Mis piernas parecen pegadas al suelo y soy incapaz de moverlas. Estoy paralizada.

Estás sufriendo, lo noto... Cada vez balbuceas más fuerte... Y ese balbuceo se transforma poco a poco en palabras audibles. Me llamas...

-Mamá... ayúdame... ayúdame...

Se lo que quieres... Lo que me estás pidiendo... Quieres abandonar, quieres dejar de sufrir...

No me lo pidas más¡por favor, no puedo ayudarte...

No puedo... No puedo... No puedo...

-Mamá...

Tus palabras se clavan en mi cabeza y resuenan en mis oídos, como si de un eco se tratase.

No puedo... No puedo... No puedo...

-Sálvame, mamá...

Sin poder creer aún lo que estoy apunto de hacer, deslizo mi mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de mi túnica. Mis dedos rozan la varita escondida en él, yo la agarró con fuerza.

La saco y la contemplo unos segundos, con el rostro aterrorizado.

Por mi mente pasan miles de imágenes... Estoy tan asustada que las manos me tiemblan...

No puedo dejarte sufriendo... si vas a morir, quiero que mueras en paz, que no sea doloroso... No cómo los médicos hacen, manteniéndote con vida inútilmente, dejando que estalles de dolor.

Después te apunto con ella, llorando amargamente.

_Decidió _

_sin pensar en ley o en dios _

_sólo una razón _

_su hijo la necesitaba_

-Te quiero, Draco- susurro desolada.

No puedo... No puedo... ¡NO PUEDO!.

Mis labios pronuncian con esfuerzo el hechizo, y lentamente, un rayo de luz blanca recorta la distancia que hay entre tú y yo, cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que impacta sobre tu pecho.

La vendas que rodean tu torso se aflojan y caen sobre las sábanas. La sangre comienza a escapar a borbotones de tu cuerpo.

No te duele... Eso era lo que pretendía...

Me acerco rápidamente, me siento sobre la cama y, acurrucándote entre mis brazos, cojo tu mano y la estrecho con suavidad.

Suspiras aliviado, tu cuerpo se relaja. Cada véz me pareces más frágil.

_La acompañó _

_hasta el cielo de la mano le llevó _

_el dolor amainaba _

_Él la miró _

_y apretándole la mano, sonrió _

_su vida se apagaba _

Me miras, con todo el amor que cabe en tu alma y, levantando un brazo con esfuerzo, acaricias mis mejillas, secándome las lágrimas, y me sonríes con cariño.

-Gracias- susurras con un último suspiro de aliento.

Entonces, te derrumbas en mis brazos, con los ojos cerrados. Tu corazón late cada vez más lentamente hasta que al final se para.

Apoyo mi barbilla en tu frente y comienzo a sollozar, acúnandote en mis brazos. Sin poder contenerme comienzo a chillar, destrozada, con el alma rota en mil pedazos.

Me has abandonado... El único ser al que he amado en mi vida, la única razón de mi existencia... Y yo te he ayudado a abandonarme...

Pasarían unos minutos hasta que mis gritos alertasen al personal del hospital y ellos me encontrasen, llorando, acúnandote aún en mis brazos, hipando y sollozando ligeramente, con el rostro contraído por el dolor y la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recuerdo de aquellos instantes me atormenta desde entonces...

Tu vida se apagó, me has abandonado. Mi vida no tiene sentido... Tu muerte es para mí la peor condena, más que los barrotes de esta celda en la que me encuentro, más que la soledad que asola mi alma, desde que tú no estás.

Ahora me estoy pudriendo aquí, entre estas cuatro paredes, alejada del mundo. Sumida en la más profunda oscuridad.

_Se la juzgó _

_ni el jurado ni la gente comprendió _

_lo que ella intentaba _

Nadie lo entendió... no supieron cuánto estabas sufriendo, nadie fue testigo de la agonía que atravesabas... Nadie excepto yo...

No me defendí... No fui capaz.

No me siento culpable. No siento nada, sólo vacío. Una existencia sin sentido. Mi destino hubiera sido el mismo si no te hubiese ayudado.

Nunca superaré esta pena, jamás. Y ella me ha consumido y me gobernará hasta el final de mis días.

Derramo lágrimas de tristeza mientras te recuerdo. Tu sonrisa elegante, tus ojos grises y llenos de ternura, tu rostro suave y hermoso. Tus últimas palabras...

_No hay compasión _

_la llamaban asesina y en prisión _

_una madre lloraba _

Asesina, así me llamaban todos, cuando me condenaron, y me encerraron aquí. Y no me importaba...

Hasta que la muerte venga a buscarme, la soledad será mi única y más fiel compañera. Sólo espero que no sea por demasiado tiempo.

_... una madre lloraba.. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN**

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0

_**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, un fic bastante triste U.U, la verdad es que me costó un poco terminarlo porque lo veo demasiado trágico... ufff es que me enbajoné yo un poco también jejeje :P. La idea de escribirlo ya me rondaba durante bastante tiempo por la cabeza, después de escuchar la canción que da título a la historia "El amor de una madre" del grupo WarCry, que es una balada, pero para los que no les guste el heavy lo advierto, la canción tampoco les gustará. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y ya me voy a dormir que son las 2 de la mañana y este teclado suena como mil demonios y no hago más que despertar a mi hermana (y eso no es nada bueno... xD). Besos y hasta pronto._


End file.
